


Twisted Truth

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-13
Updated: 2004-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story told at the edge of a knife.</p><p>SPOILERS: Season Three: Remnants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Truth

For [](http://researchminion.livejournal.com/profile)[**researchminion**](http://researchminion.livejournal.com/) who wanted dark, painful Jonah/Julia.

Jonah woke up to the feel of cold steel against his throat. He froze. Moving only brought more pain, made the ropes grind against skin and bone. His wrists were already bloody and raw from previous struggles. Pain wracked his body as the knife slid lightly across his throat, flat edge against skin this time instead of the cutting edge.

A warm, familiar weight was settled across his waist, the familiar scent of her body mixing with the metallic smell of blood and the rancid stick of sweat and his unwashed body.

"Tell me about Danny Hecht." A kiss was pressed to his shoulder, hair falling across his face as a hand trailed across his chest. Fingers paused a few times to worry at the edges of cuts scattered across his body. He shuddered, wanting to keep his eyes closed, to turn his head away from her. But that would only bring more pain, more blood.

He opened his eyes instead, staring up into a familiar face. Familiar face, familiar body, but a stranger looked at him out of cruel, dark eyes. She leaned down to kiss him, her hands caressing his body with fingers and knife. Jonah kept his mouth shut. He felt her tongue teasing his lips, seeking entrance.

She pulled back, frowning at his lack of response. She rapped his chest with the flat of the knife blade. "Danny Hecht."

He licked his lips, feeling how dry and cracked they were. How long had he been here? Days? Weeks? He didn't know anymore.

His throat raw and ravaged from screaming, Jonah opened his mouth. "Sydney met Danny when..."

It was easier to talk this way. Sydney met Francie in university, Sydney loved eating ice cream and drinking tequila, and hated Alice in Wonderland. Sydney with tears in her eyes as she talked about losing Vaughn. Sitting on the floor of a hotel room with her warm in his arms, clinging to him desperately as he tried to comfort her. Comfort turning to passion, her body flushed and damp as she moved above him, on him. Hands stroking his body, tickling and arousing him at the same time. Friendship and love.

Sydney in Los Angeles, safe and lonely. Not here astride him, her eyes cruel as she caressed him with cold metal instead of warm hands, leaving blood and pain behind. Asking him questions about things she should already know. But this was Julia with him, not Sydney. Julia who smiled when she cut him, laughed when he screamed.

Sydney, who had stood on the other side of his door one night with that wide, slightly goofy grin on her face, brandishing a bottle of champagne. Julia, whose eyes had turned cruel and cold as she watched him grow dizzy and fall to the floor from a sip of champagne.

He was supposed to be Jonah now. A construction worker who never heard of SD-6, CIA or anyone with the surname of Bristow. Who had never been tortured, beaten and kidnapped by friend and foe. That was Will Tippin's life. A life destroyed and razed, leaving nothing behind except a man who looked like Jonah. But it was hard to separate the two with Julia poking into his mind, demanding to know every little detail he knew about Sydney.

He didn't know where he was or what day it was. His world consisted only of Julia's voice and hands and what they did to him. Petting and caressing him when his answers pleased her. Cutting into his body or breaking his bones when he didn't answer fast enough for her or tried to escape.

Jonah didn't know what was worse, her rewards or her punishment. The last time he had really pleased her, when he had talked about Sydney's relationship with her father, Julia had touched him, stroked him, arousing him. Her mouth had been warm on his skin, licking and biting as her hands slid beneath his jeans to cup his flaccid cock.

Julia's hands had been warm on his skin, her eyes dark with passion as she stripped off his jeans then her own clothes. Revulsion swept through him as he felt his body respond to her touch, felt his cock harden. He knew it was only a physical response to what she was doing to him but he couldn't help struggling away from her. The ropes only bit harder into his wrists. Julia's laughter was loud in his ears as she climbed on top of him, holding his cock upright as she slowly slid down on it.

He shuddered, remembered her laughing as she rode him slowly, taking her time. He had closed his eyes, focusing only on Sydney and him in the hotel room, her eyes bright with love and warmth as they made love, trying to distance himself from the sensations Julia was pulling from his body. Julia had only laughed, letting her moans of pleasure grow louder, clenching around him around him as she came.

Jonah had felt some relief that he had been able to resist coming; he could deny Julia that satisfaction at least. Then Julia had slid off of him and wrapped her fingers around his cock. Sydney's voice, warm and husky, as she stroked him hard, entreating him to come for her over and over again until he did. His body shook as he came, feeling tears streaking down his face.

The first time he had tried to escape, she had tied him down and left him alone for two days. When she returned, she had brought Sarah with her, bound and gagged. Sarah, his beautiful neighbour from upstairs with paint-stained fingers and a warm smile. She had been the first to make a move, to ask him out on a date. And one date led to another till the night a winter storm hit and they spent the evening curled up in front of the fireplace, drinking wine, talking and making love.

Julia had started with Sarah's right little finger, the sharp edge of the knife sliding through skin and bone as Sarah and Jonah screamed. She didn't stop till two more fingers were gone and Jonah was begging and pleading, his voice gone hoarse. Sarah lost her right hand and one finger from her other hand before Jonah finally gave up trying to escape or deceive Julia.

Sarah was still here. Julia had tied and gagged her, then dumped her in a corner with Jonah's shirt binding her ruined hands. He could still hear her whimper in pain from time to time.

His voice had dwindled to a hoarse croak as he finished talking. Julia smiled at him indulgently.  
"Thank you, Jonah." She kissed him lightly. "You have been most generous in answering my questions."

Jonah dully watched as she stood up, stretching her arms above her head. Picking up the knife, Julia walked over the curled form of Sarah. Sarah tried to cry out but Julia was too quick. The knife flashed as it slid across her throat, leaving blood welling up behind it.

Jonah trembled, unable to cry as he watched the life drain out of Sarah's eyes. Julia just smiled as she moved back to him.

She trailed a hand down his body, pleasure in her eyes as she surveyed her work. She kissed him again before bringing the knife up. Jonah closed his eyes as he felt the tip of the blade against his chest, above his heart. Just a few inches from where Allison had stabbed him. Part of him was still aware enough to find that ironic.

As the blade pressed inward, Jonah could only hope the little lies he told, the little bits of truth he'd twisted would reveal the truth about who this woman really was.

Sydney in body, Julia in mind.


End file.
